Always Been There
by HarperC23
Summary: They tried to fight it, deny it, but the stronger they do the harder the fall, now with both of their separate romances ended in betrayal and heart ache, will they finally admit to each other what they’ve hidden for so long? B/D, N/S, C/V, J/E
1. Chapter 1

AN: My first attempt at Gossip Girl and it revolves around my favorite couple Blair/Dan

AN: My first attempt at Gossip Girl and it revolves around my favorite couple Blair/Dan!! Summary is below remember to review and let me know what you think!!

_ALWAYS BEEN THERE SUMMARY – They tried to fight it, deny it, but the stronger they do the harder the fall, now with both of their separate romances ended, will they finally admit to each other what they've hidden for so long? B/D, N/S, C/V, J/E_

**ALWAYS BEEN THERE (CH.1 – Can't Seem To Shake It ) **

Another boring school year in the upper east side had finally passed and summer had finally claimed it's long awaited announcement causing parties to sprout out of every corner by the wealthiest students of Constance Billiard. Yet none had grown the anticipation and excitement that Blair Waldorf and her friends had spent the past three weeks putting together. They had gone to every extreme necessary to secure that no other party would dare come close to Blair's. Three weeks of finding a location, getting the best booze, getting the best music, and getting the students who were invited stir-crazy from waiting so long and now it was finally the night. As people stood outside Blair applied the last of her makeup before turning and noticing most of her friends were busying themselves running around the club, making sure everything was perfect Blair watched with interest as Dan came up to the bar struggling with some of the extra boxes of alcohol. When it seemed he may very well trip Blair reached over and grabbed his wrist causing his eyes to meet hers and as many times before when this happened, and undeniable feeling of connection, warmth, and understanding filled both their hearts but just before it became to much Blair grabbed a box and smiled at Dan.

"You could of told me you needed help." Blair said her smile growing before turning and walking behind the bar, leaning down she placed the box on the floor and then turned to amused smile spread across Dan's face.

"What?" Blair demanded with a smile of her own, both stood there for a moment wondering when they had become such good friends, a year ago they hated each other, and now here they were best friends, well that was all either would allow anyway no matter how much they wanted more.

"Blair Waldorf doing manual labor, never thought I would see that." Dan said with a laugh that got him a small smack in the arm from Blair who laughed along with him.

"I'm just full of surprises, you should know this by now." She replied with a wink before catching sight of Serena walking up and placing her hands around Dan's waist. Just as her arms linked together Blair grew furious yet she didn't know why, Dan was Serena's boyfriend, not hers. She had Nate, and she was happy, well that is what she kept telling herself.

"Hey Vanessa and Jenny are ready to open the doors, you ready B?" Serena questioned while throwing her friend a wide smile which Blair returned without hesitation

"You know it, let them in!" She screamed and watched as Jenny and Vanessa opened the doors and people came rushing in.

Four hours passed quickly and as she came walking down the stairs to the main bar Blair continued to look around for her boyfriend whom she had lost thirty minutes ago. As she came through the crowd she came face to face with Dan who looked as though he too, had lost his significant other. Noticing Blair was only a few inches from his mouth he blushed before throwing on a convincing smile.

"Have you seen Serena?" He asked and saw the shake of her head indicating that she had not

"Have you seen Nate?" She threw back before turning towards the crowd trying to find her boyfriend and best friend which had proven a hard task with all the people getting in her way. As she continued to search she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to Dan who wore a look of pure anger and disgust. She was about to ask what his problem was when she noticed his eyes weren't focused on her but on one of the booth's in the back. Just then a look of concern flashed on his face and the look alone caused her hand to snap to the direction he was looking and as her eyes made contact with the cause of his angered state, she to began to fill with venom. There not three feet from them was Nate in one of the booth's leaning down and making contact with the blonde's lips, not just any blonde either, Serena's lips. As her fury got the better of her she stormed over before Dan could grab her, as she finally made it to the booth she grabbed the Cosmo on the table and threw it on the people Blair and Dan had thought loved them. As the liquid made contact both screamed, jumped up, and froze at the sight of Blair's furious face and when Dan made it over he threw both a look of disgust.

"Blair, Dan, Oh God." Serena mumbled while looking away but her gaze turned back to Dan as words of hate entered her ears.

"You lying slut, you said you were just friends!" His voice broke but he kept the tears from falling, promising himself not to let them see him cry. Blair on the other hand already had tears of hate and heartbreak flowing freely from her eyes as she stared right into Nate's face.

:"You couldn't do this with someone else? It had to be my best friend, again!" Blair screamed at him, all Nate did was stare before making a motion to embrace her but was stopped by Dan's heavy hand shoving him back down.

"You don't touch her!" He screamed causing shock to flow through all four, sure Dan was pissed that Serena had betrayed him but when Nate tried to touch Blair his anger grew stronger than anything he ever felt with Serena.

"Dan, he isn't worth it, neither of them are." Blair said calmly while placing a hand over his clenched fist, at the touch of her hand he instantly softened and turned to her.

"Let's get out of here." He said without even looking back at Nate and Serena and she threw him a sad smile before linking arms and walking away.

Twenty minutes later Blair came walking through her empty entry way with Dan close behind her, she flicked on the stairway lights before walking up to her bedroom, once at the door she opened it and her and Dan walked inside before she closed the door and turned to face Dan who was now lying on her bed.

"Some night huh?" He asked with a smile that she returned and as he watched her make her way to the bed his heartbeat started to race, another reaction Serena had yet to make happen. Stopping at the foot of the bed she kicked her heels off and jumped on the bed landing right beside Dan. They smiled at each other before Blair pulled a remote out of the covers and turned her giant TV on, they flipped through the channels before stopping on SCREAM neither in the mood for a romantic comedy, and both loving the movie. As the night grew into early morning Dan began to get up and head to door.

"Dan it's late, you dad thinks your at Nate's, stay." Blair had meant for it to sound less desperate but to no avail, turning back to her he saw the broken heart he felt, smiling one last time he returned to side in the bed and pulled her into a comforting embrace. As they lay there both broken, and bitter they felt something neither was expecting. They felt whole, they felt loved, and they felt right. As the feeling washed over both sleep claimed them, and as they lay there unconscious, both dreamed of the other, causing them to have the best sleep they'd ever had.

AN: ALRIGHT CHAPTER 2 WILL BE UP TOMORROW!! DO YOU LOVE IT? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!!


	2. Stick Together

AN: Alright guys I'm back with chapter 2

AN: Alright guys I'm back with chapter 2!! Hope your loving the story now as stated on the main page I've got a lot going on so I won't be able to update as much as I would like but I will try! However as soon as I'm done with finals next Thursday I will be able to update as much as I used to!

THIS IS TV BASED BY THE WAY ALTHOUGH I LOVE THE BOOKS!!

ALWAYS BEEN THERE (CH.2 – Stick Together )

"Dan, wake up" Blair's voice carried through his ears and into his brain causing him to open his eyes and stare at the smiling form of his girlfriends, correction ex-girlfriend's former best friend.

"Hey, what time is it?" He asked looking around for any sign of a clock.

"Almost Ten, I've been up for an hour but I figured you probably wanted to sleep in, considering the night we both had." Blair commented with a small frown

"Well thanks for that but I wouldn't of mind you waking me up." Dan said as he watched Blair go into her closet and come back in with a rather large box.

"Are you planning to send me back to Brooklyn, UPS style?" He asked with a smile

Blair laughed before turning back to him and showing him exactly what she was throwing into the box. In her hands were pictures of her, Nate, and Serena through the years, as she shoved them into the box Dan stood from the bed and made his way to her. When he was about to reach out to her Blair turned quickly and the two crashed into each other sending the burnt CD's Serena had made for her sailing to the floor.

"Sorry I shouldn't of sneaked up on you." Dan said as he leaned down and began collecting the CD's before looking up and noticing Blair smiling holding out the box in front of him. He smiled and threw the pile in the box.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Blair asked with a small chuckle which he returned

"Yeah it does actually, I would say we could go clear my stuff out but there isn't much of that."

"That's total bullshit, you gave her so many damn presents for such stupid shit! You would think she would do the same for you." Blair yelled letting her anger and hurt once again get the better of her.

Eyes connecting Dan instantly saw the tears that were about to spill out of the brunette's eyes and before they could he had grabbed her and pulled her into a comforting embrace. Though she enjoyed the feeling of his arms around her it didn't stop the pain that Nate and Serena had yet again caused but as she sat there crying it was the words the fell from Dan's lips that brought her the comfort she so desperately needed.

"I know this hurts, bad but you know what?"

After sobbing for a few minutes Blair finally chocked out a response "What?"

"We're going to get through this, we just have to stick together." Dan said with a tight squeeze and for the first time since their feelings became more than friendship for one another they didn't fight the connection or chemistry that flowed through them. Once she had finally calmed down Blair reluctantly pulled away and stared into Dan's eyes making sure she really looked as she asked her question.

"Do you promise you won't leave me?" The question came out in a distraught plea and Dan once again embraced the smaller girl.

"I promise, I know that we will still have Jenny, Chuck, Vanessa, Georgina, Penelope, Hazel, Nelly, Isabel, and good lord do there are more girls than boys in our group!" Dan announced which both of them to laugh at the realization that their group did actually mostly consist of girls, making Dan, Chuck, and Nate look like god's to their fellow students.

"We can fix that later, Penelope is actually started a small relationship with Theo Ross and Nelly and Todd maybe getting back together." Blair said with a large grin, Dan rolled his eyes at the thought of the newest member of their group Nelly Yuki's constant on and off relationship with her boyfriend Todd.

"They will end up getting married, you know they will." He said which caused her to laugh again, as she did so Dan took a mental picture of Blair's smile, and made a mental note to make sure she did it as much as possible.

As they finished packing up Nate and Serena's crap Blair's cell rang, running over to it Blair picked it up slowly hoping the screen wouldn't read _Serena _or _Nate _and to her relief instead of her new enemies names the name _Georgina _came up. Turning to Dan she announced who it was and then flipped her phone open.

"Hey Georgie! How is LA?"

"Terrible, but not as terrible as the upper east side I hear." Georgina's voice came through the receiver and Blair frowned at how people learned of Serena and Nate's betrayal.

"How did you find out about that so soon?"

"Vanessa called me, apparently after you and Dan left she, Nelly, Penelope, and Isabel had it out with Serena." Georgina replied with a small chuckle

"Really? I didn't even know they saw." Blair said with amazement

"Well they did, and trust me S and N are both out!" Georgina announced thrilled with the fact that Serena and Nate would no longer be apart of their group.

"I'm glad."

"I bet you are, anyway babe I gotta run but I will be back in four days! Try and stay away from Serena, she isn't worth your time."

"I will, see you in a few days Georgie." With that she hung up and turned to Dan with a large grin on her face.

"What?" He asked with curiosity

"Vanessa, Nelly, Penelope, and Isabel apparently saw Serena and Nate together and chewed them out and told them they were out of the group!"

"Are you serious?" His question came in a playful yet demanding tone and the look on Blair's face gave him the answer he was hoping for, as the day went on the duo of heartbroken friends had managed to get the box down to the lobby and sent off to Serena's. As they watch the car with the items of Blair's past drive off both felt that even though they had been tricked for so long by their former lover's it was Nate and Serena who had lost out in the end. Another feeling also took place of the heartbreak between the silent pair and that was now that their sad excuses for relationships were over maybe now they could give into their feelings hoping that the other would return them.

AN: END OF CHAPTER 2!! I KNOW EXCITING, I DECIDED TO BRING GEORGINA, PENELOPE, NELLY, HAZEL, AND ISABEL INTO THE STORY AFTER LAST NIGHT'S EPISODE!! ANYWAY CH.3 IS WHEN DAN AND SERENA CONFRONT EACH OTHER AND BLAIR FINDS NATE IN HER LIVING ROOM.

CH. 3 – 8 HOPEFULLY WILL BE UP BY NEXT MONDAY!!


	3. Your My Past Mistake

AN: HEY GUYS I'M BRINGING YOU CHAPTERS 3 & 4 TODAY, HOPE YOU LOVE THEM AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW AT THE END OF EACH ONE

AN: HEY GUYS I'M BRINGING YOU CHAPTERS 3 & 4 TODAY, HOPE YOU LOVE THEM AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW AT THE END OF EACH ONE!!

ALWAYS BEEN THERE (CH.3 – YOU'RE MY PAST MISTAKE )

There he was, after spending most of the day in the upper east side with Blair Waldorf he had finally received a call from Jenny saying that Rufus wanted him to come home and have their usual family dinner together. Dan smiled as he climbed the steps to his apartment all the while thinking about how the weekend had started with Serena branded as his girlfriend who loved him more than life. He scoffed at the memory of the time she had said the horrific lie, she didn't love him, she loved using him as a cover, a way to trick Blair into thinking she wasn't a threat to her happiness. While the whole time she and Nate were once again betraying the girl they both claimed to love, yet this didn't stop them from having sex several times behind both Dan and Blair's backs. As Dan reached his front door he swung it open angrily causing it to slam against the wall with a loud bang. As he heard the footsteps quickly approaching he only stared at the door knowing full well it wasn't his own betrayal he was really upset about, it was how they had both once again caused Blair's heart to break. The thought of the brunette sitting alone in her bedroom got to him and he quickly reached his phone and typed in a text.

_DAN – What are you doing?_

_BLAIR – Watching The Real World, it makes me feel better to see that there are people more screwed up than me. _

_DAN – Your not screwed up, so no girls night? I would think they would all be there by now feeding you chocolates and coming up with nasty rumors of Nate and Serena. _

_BLAIR – LOL! That is what would be happening if it was tonight, but I decided to wait till Georgina gets back to do it, hell nobody loves trashing Serena more than her!_

_DAN – True, well I'm free to do whatever I want after dinner if you want me to come back over and keep you company._

"Dan I know your upset but you don't need to take it out on the door!" Jenny's voice caused his eyes to leave his phone and stare at his concerned sister's face. Just then the sound of Blair's response came through and he quickly stared back down smiling at the words on the screen.

_BLAIR – Let me know when your on your way, your spending the night again by the way so tell your dad your staying with Chuck. _

"Who is that?" Jenny questioned trying to see the screen but Dan blocked her view typing in his quick response.

_DAN – See you soon! _

With that he looked back at Jenny who now had a very serious looking Rufus behind him, Dan looked from one to the other knowing instantly something was wrong.

"What is it?" He questioned and as Rufus threw Jenny one last look she turned to her older brother

"You have a visitor in your room." She replied with venom in her voice causing Dan to realize just who it was who waited for him. Groaning he gave them both a glare

"You couldn't throw her out?" He questioned

"I told her to leave but she said even if she couldn't stay in here she would wait outside for you no matter how long it took." Jenny announced

"Great, well excuse but I have to go deal with her shit for the last time." With that he stormed into his room flinging the door open causing the blonde inside to jump with surprise. Glaring at her Dan closed the door and crossed his arms over his chest and threw her a look that if could, would probably kill her.

"Dan…" She began but his words cut her off

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Dan questioned with pure hate which caused the girl to try and get closer to him but he held his hand out.

"Don't you dare touch me after what you did last night, what you've been doing!"

"Dan, please I'm so sorry this happened." She pleaded with tears in her eyes, but he only began his attack again.

"You said you loved me, you said you loved Blair, you know how fragile she is right now and still you did this to her!" His voice became to grow strong and Serena stared back in shock at the fact that the anger wasn't caused by his own heartbreak but by Blair's. She opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by his yet again.

"Don't! I don't want to hear how sorry you are, cause I really don't give a fuck! In case you missed something last night Serena we are through, and Blair is through with the two of you as well so don't go around her causing more trouble." Dan warned her with a stern stare.

:When he was finally finished the two ex-lover's stared at each other for a long time before he once again opened his mouth.

"The silence was a cue for you to get the fuck out my house, and out of mine, Blair's, and our friends lives!" He threw in, once again he was met by dead silence but after a few seconds Serena walked out the bedroom door, past Jenny and Rufus, and through the front door closing it softly behind her. When he heard the door close all the way he turned back to his family when Jenny's booming voice came through his ears as she tackled his body with hers.

"That was amazing, you sent Slutty Slutterson off with her tail between her legs!" Jenny said with a loud laugh, though at first trying to shove her off her words caught his attention and he to joined in on the laugh, wish the whole time that Blair had been there to see the little performance. Meanwhile Blair was flipping through the channels when she heard the elevator open and someone walk out, smiling wide she ran down the steps with excitement at how fast Dan had actually eaten and headed to her. However when she reached the fifth to last step she came face to face not with Dan, but with one of the two people she wished never to see again. Anger flew threw her as she stared down at Nate, not only had the little bastard cheated again, he gave her false hope that the visitor was wanted when he was not.

"Blair, I know you hate me and Serena but I just wanted to tell you I'm really…" Her lips opened cutting him off.

"Sorry? Please Nate your not sorry at all, you a cheap whore who found someone to share your corner with so go and work it and leave me alone." Blair snapped

"God do you always have to be such a bitch?" He snarled causing her eyes to widen and the anger that once was to go into overdrive into full on ruthless fury. Before he could even respond she ran down and slapped him as hard as she could causing a loud smack to echo across the room. After the hit had come she watched an imprint of her palm formed on his cheek and she smiled at how good it felt. One minute later her turned to her and stared and once again Blair began speaking all the while shoving him to the elevator.

"You and your whore are the only bitches around here, leave me and my friends alone Nate or we both know what will happen to you and your precious Serena." With that she shoved him in the elevator and turned back to her room, smiling as the elevator doors closed. Thirty minutes later however they opened again, this time Blair stood at the top of the stairs until she heard the voice she craved.

"Blair? You decent up there?" Dan called from the bottom

"I'm not Serena, so yeah I'm decent." She called laughing at her joke while he made his way up the stairs. Once Dan had made it up the stairs he smiled at the girl before him but once he took in the icepack she held onto her right hand he frowned at the thought of her getting hurt when he wasn't there.

"What happened?" His question was full of concern and Blair willed herself not to read to much into it before smiling.

"Nate came by, I gave him something to remember me by." She said and within minutes Dan had pulled her into a tight embrace laughing at her injury which she joined in on. Minutes passed and their laughter died down and although silently wishing to stay like that forever Blair pulled away and led him to her room.

"Serena came by my place, I told her off but I didn't hit her." Dan said with a smile

"Good idea, you just leave the hitting to me." Blair said with a wink

"It's a deal Waldorf, if we see ever run into them at a party I can verbally abuse them while you…"

"Claw their eyes out." She said and once again laughter filled the room, though it was meant as a joke both teenagers believed that if need be, they could form quite the pair and both hoped maybe one day soon they would be a romantic pair.

AN: LIKE IT? ROMANTIC FEELINGS ARE EXPRESSED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH WILL BE OUT EITHER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW MORNING!!


	4. Only You, By My Side

AN: HEY GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER 4 TODAY

AN: HEY GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER 4 TODAY!! I HAVE A FINAL AT 9:00 AM TOMORROW SO I DON'T KNOW IF THERE WILL BE ANY OTHER CHAPTERS UP LATER, BUT IF I AM CONFIDANT ENOUGH CH.'S 5-6 MAY BE UP LATER TONIGHT. IF NOT THEY WILL BE UP WEDNESDAY MORNING! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! ROMANCE WILL BE OUTED IN THIS CHAPTER IT TAKES PLACE ONE MONTH AFTER CHAPTER 3!

ORIGINAL CHARACTERS CAST:

Lucas Ellis ( Chase From The Hills Season 3 ) - Hazel's Boyfriend

Theo Ross ( Bryan Greenburg ) - Penelope's Boyfriend

Mattie Reynolds ( Josh Hartnett – same age as all ) – Nelly's new boyfriend, didn't like Todd

Scott Cravers ( Dave Annable ) – Georgina's boyfriend

Brett Davis ( Jared Padalecki ) - Isabel's boyfriend

Always Been There ( CH.4: Only You, At My Side )

"I can't believe prom is already here, like we are driving to prom right now!" Hazel screamed into Vanessa and Georgina's ears as she leaned onto Lucas Moss, her boyfriend of three weeks.

"Looks like you going to have fun with that Lucas." Penelope said while rolling her eyes at her already tipsy friend, across the limo Blair on the other side of Vanessa and took in everyone was had piled into Chuck Bass's parents Hummer limo only five minutes ago and smiled. Vanessa wore a beautiful silk strapless black dress which showed off her curves which Blair noticed Chuck had yet take sight on anything else. Then on the other side of Chuck sat new group member Theo Ross and Penelope laughing at something Nelly Yuki's boyfriend of two weeks Mattie Reynolds said. She then smiled at the

Eleanor Waldorf prom dresses each girl wore. They had all requested strapless and then met Blair's mother for a color choosing which was chosen by Eleanor and not the girls though all loved the color they were assigned. Nelly wore a lavender color dress with matching heels, hand bag, and head band. Penelope on the wore her champagne color dress with pride, then the shade of a cream color white graced the figure of Isabel while Georgina sat by her, with tonight's signature color being royal blue. As she watched her friends begin to jump up and down when they pulled into where Prom was being held that year which was for the first time ever being held at Isabel Coates's mansion in The Hamptons, an early birthday present from her father. Blair looked outside as everyone did but it was when she felt a tug on her hand that her smile became as big as it could be, turning to the source she did her best to hide the smile and replace it with a questioning stare.

"Nice huh?" Blair asked with a smile, unknown to him the smile wasn't about prom or the mansion. No it was the fact that two weeks ago when Prom was announced Blair grew very upset at hearing Serena and Nate were going together which had also got them plenty of dirty looks from the group.

"Yeah but it's still got nothing on you." He said with a smile and watched her roll her eyes and gave a short chuckle before turning her attention to him.

"You, Dan Humphrey are such a dork!" She announced loud enough for all to hear causing the limo to fill with laughter. Just then the door opened and they soon realized the made it to the entrance and began filing out and walking into the house. As she walked with him by her side they caught two pairs of familiar eyes. As Blair made eye contact with both she shot them both a warning glare, and laughed as both walked away. She was about turn back to Dan but when she did instead of his smile she was met with a serious stare.

"What is it? Are you mad I just silently told your whorish ex to go find another corner?" She asked with hurt in her voice which Dan caught and within seconds led her into an empty room when they walked to the bed and sat. Blair was about to say something when his words sent her into an emotional rollercoaster.

"I'm in love with you, I know you don't feel the same and that this is completely out of the blue, but I do." As he finished he watched as she sat motionless, a blank stare on her face, she looked as though she had completely tuned him out and as he began to get up and run at humiliation of bringing it out she stopped him.

"Dan, Don't go!" She screamed and caught his arm, sighing with defeat Dan turned to face the keeper of his heart but before he could she claimed more than his heart, she had claimed his lips. When they finally broke away both searched each other for answers as to what they should do next.

"We have to tell our friends, I mean that is if we're going to be dating." Blair said in a whisper hoping Dan wouldn't want just a friends with benefits kind of relationship. Realizing the accusation Dan got in front of her and learned down, making their eyes connect.

"I've wanted you by my side for so long Blair, Serena was never meant to be there and I'm sorry she ever was. In the end though, I will always only want to turn and see your face, right by me, completing me." Blair wiped the tears away and embraced her not Dan Humphrey boyfriend of Serena, no Dan Humphrey, soul mate to Blair Waldorf and both vowed that that's the way it would stay,

AN: LOVE? A LITTLE SHORT TO BUT I AM GOING TO MAKE THEM LONGER BY THE NEXT CHAPTER!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! PREVIEW FOR CH. 5 – 8 BELOW – I DO THIS FOR SOME STORIES!!

COMING UP LATER THIS WEEK:

(CH.5: Once A Whore Your Nothing More )

Prom has ended and the group has stayed in the Hamptons for the special five day weekend but they aren't the only ones with Nate and Serena staying at his place only three blocks away!

Vanessa, Hazel, Penelope, Nelly, Isabel, and Georgina are all furious when they run into Serena

Serena tries to reason but none will have it and tell Serena to stay away from Blair and Dan

The group is complete when Jenny and Eric show up

Blair and Dan both tell a worried Eric that they didn't hold anything against him

The group parties on the beach

(CH.6: Our Ex's Are Lovers )

Serena informs Nate of Blair and Dan's relationship

Nate tells Serena to leave it alone if she is happy with him

Chuck shows up and Nate asks how Blair is getting a warning to leave her alone himself

Chuck informs Nate that what he did with Serena hadn't just cost him Blair

Blair and Dan learn Serena and Nate know when the two couples run into each other

(CH.7: Some Confessions Bring Pain )

Blair and Dan tell Nate and Serena they are no where near forgiving them but that they are very happy together.

Georgina runs into an ex dealer whom Scott believes to be a guy she's seeing behind his back

Georgina takes Scott back to the house and silently confesses her past addiction

Scott swears to have Georgina's back whenever needed

Serena runs into Jenny in Nate's house and the Jenny makes sure Serena keeps her distance

Nate and Serena are happy that those they broke could fix each other

The group goes to a club where they are stunned to see Nelly's ex there, drunk out of his mind, and revealing a dark secret of Nelly's

After Todd leaves Mattie and her friends demand to know why Nelly didn't ask them for help

(CH.8: I See One Thing In My Future, You )

Blair realizes that in four months she will be separated from Dan and confronts him

Jenny assures Blair than Dan would never leave her

Hazel, Nelly, Isabel, Penelope, and Georgina are all thrilled as each of their relationships grow

Eric and Serena argue over Jenny

Dan, Nelly, Georgina, and Vanessa all announce thrilling news to Blair

Blair and Dan discuss their future

ALL AND ALL I'VE DECIDED THIS STORY WILL END WITH 28 CHAPTERS


End file.
